Christmas Breakfast
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Usagi Decides he wants to make Misaki Christmas breakfast. Hehehehe how will that turn out? FLUFFYNESS


~Christmas Morning~

~Usagi's POV~

I woke up with my Misaki in my arms. I breathed in the cool morning air before releasing my breath slowly. I looked at Misaki's face and saw him peacefully sleeping.

'hmmm it is Christmas, how about I make my Misaki some breakfast for today since he always does it!" I thought to myself.

So slowly and carefully I let go of Misaki before carefully getting up so as to not wake him. I shivered slightly at the cold and grabbed a sweater hanging off the edge of the bed and pulled it over. I also pulled on some black sweat pants as well.

After dressing, I stalked out of the room and down to the kitchen. As soon as I got their my mind drew a blank on how to start.

'Well, i guess I can start by taking out some pans" I thought. So I started Taking out some random pans.

'I guess I can take out some foods." So I started getting out the eggs and some vegetables. My vegetables consisted of bell peppers for color, pickles for taste, and squash for nutrients.

"Let's see, whenever Misaki makes eggs he always cracks them open."

Usagi grabbed some eggs and cracked them open, he did it perfectly except that after he cracked it open, he crumbled the egg shells and threw them in the mix.

'These shells are probably high in protein.'

He then took the squash and bell peppers and, with a knife he cut them up into pieces and threw them all into the pan, stem and all.

After Usagi threw in all of the items need, he blew up the stove to full blast.

'I wonder how much seasoning I should use? Oh well let's add a lot so that it tastes good.'

With that Usagi poured an endless amount of salts and seasoning. Usagi then waited and let everything cook together.

When the author finished his creation , he stepped back to admire his work.

The meal he had made was burnt black and if you stared at it long enough, it would move.

'I should probably have something eat it just to taste test'

Usagi the looked around to find something to taste it, then he remembered that they had gotten some eels that they had and decided to see if they would eat it. So he went to the eel room and put a little in it.

One of the eels went up to it and took a small bite. As soon as it swallowed the eel actually threw it back up and then floated belly side up. The other eel, after witnessing its companion die, swam away in fright of the food.

'It can't be that bad!?' Usagi thought. He then took a fork and scooped up a bit of it before putting it in his mouth.

Instantly he regretted doing so. It tasted so awful and disgusting that the mere food touching his taste bud had him puking already.

"Uggh….what did I do wrong?' Glancing at the clock Usagi swore.

"Shit I'm running out of time! What do I do?..." Suddenly an Idea stroke the author.

~Misaki's POV~

I woke up because i felt cold. However when I went to snuggle Usagi, i felt nobody there beside me. I was a little confused at first, Usually Usagi was by my side whenever I woke, and he was the one asleep. This is unusual.

I stayed uneasy until I heard noises from the kitchen.

Sighing I got out of bed, shivering at the cold. Looking around I saw a nice green sweat-shirt with a reindeer on it, so I pulled that on as well as some red slacks.

After dressing myself, I headed downstairs to see what foreseeable horror that I felt had happened there.

However I was very shocked as I entered the dining room.

The table was set up with its Christmas table cloth and the fine china was nicely set up. In the middle of the table was two candles burning a nice smell.

But, thats not what shocked me, what shocked me was the food prepared. I saw scrambled eggs mixed with a nice blend of potatoes onions and different types of bell peppers. Next to the eggs was a nice size slice of what looked and smelled to be honey ham. Next to the plate a little fruit cup was made, consisting of some of my favorite fruit, (thankfully there were no strawberries or cherries) My drinking glass was also full with fresh orange juice.

I glanced into the kitchen and saw to my horror a huge mess, which lead me to believe that this wonderful looking meal had to have been made by Usagi. However I had yet to taste it.

Usagi was standing at my chair and said to me when he saw me, "ah Misaki, good you're awake, I was just about to get you. Please come eat."

I suspicious i came and sat down in my seat, and to my astonishment, I felt Usagi push me up to the table just as I sat down.

"Enjoy, Mi~Sa~Ki." Usagi whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

I let my eyes trail Usagi as he went back to his seat. I continued to watch as Usagi started to eat his meal which was the same as mine.

Cautiously I grabbed by chopsticks and took a small nibble off the egg

"SUGOI!" I exclaimed out loud as my taste buds took a ride on the flavor train.

It tastd that good. I suddenly heard Usagi chuckle and I immediately grew suspicious.

"Did you really cook this Usagi?" I dared to question.

"Well who else do you think made it?" he smiled at me.

"You could have bought it while I was asleep." I accused

"Now Misaki are you seriously going to start accusing me of things on Christmas?"

"N..No…It just doesn't seem likely that you made this." I said a bit nervously.

No POV

"Of course I made it, I've been practicing whenever you're at school" Usagi lied perfectly, not attracting Misaki's attention by it. And then to get Misaki to stop thinking about it, Usagi got up and kissed Misaki."

"You Bastard, what do you think you're doing at a time like this?" Misaki shouted while blushing furiously. Usagi's distraction working perfectly.

"I have every right to, look up Misaki, my love." Usagi whispered in his boys ear.

Misaki cautiously looked up and felt his eyes widen in horror.

Hanging above his seat was a mistletoe.

"USAGI! YOU PLANNED THAT ON PURPOSE!" Misaki yelled angrily,

"Of course I did, I can just let something like that pass me by." Usagi smirked.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki grumbled.

After breakfast, Misaki and Usagi opened up their presents. Usagi had gotten a collection of different books from his old friend Hiroki as well as some flowers from his fans and a wooden bear from his father. Misaki had ended up giving Usagi a silver pocket watch that had his name engraved in it.

Misaki ended up with a set collection of his favorite manga The Kan from his brother as well as some clothes. He got some cooking materials from his friend Sumi as well. Usagi got his Misaki a locket necklace that held a picture of him and Usagi in it. He also got a new apron that said, Misaki's Food is the Best.

After opening up their presents, they went to met up with Takahiro and his family for lunch. After lunch Misaki and Usagi went for a drive. They made small talk and decided to enjoy the company of each other.

Everything was perfect according to Usagi.

However when they got home….

""Usagi, why is one of the eels dead?"

'Shit! I forgot to replace that!" Usagi thought. "Oh well I can just pass it off as it was probably sick." The plan sounded good in Usagis mind until….

"Um excuse me, Usagi-San, but why is there a receipt from Instant Christmas Flavors On the counter?"

Usagi looked and saw Misaki tapping his foot looking a little mad. Even though he knew Misaki was mad at him from lying,Misaki's angry face was too cute for Usagi to handle so instead of explaining to Misaki, he attacked him. Messing him up, and he continued to mess him up all night long.

~The End~

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl_ Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas<p> 


End file.
